The present invention relates to a therapeutic system utilizing ultrasonic vibrations. More particularly, but not exclusively, it relates to a system which can be attached to a living body to be treated and remain there for a period of several treatments, if so desired or required.
It is known from our International application number PCT/GB93/00374 to treat body tissue by means of low frequency ultrasonic vibrations. In said application, the vibrations are applied through a treatment head which is moved around and across the area to be treated. If it is not so moved, heat may be generated in the tissue at the point where the head is stationary. Hence, use of the device described in said International application requires a certain degree of skill in the user and continuous attention during treatment.
Conditions susceptible to treatment using ultrasonic vibration at low frequency include muscle spasms, skin ulceration, sprains, haematoma and the like. One particular problem is varicose leg ulcers which can require protracted treatment over a period of months or even years, involving specialist nursing attention. Given the frequency of such conditions, it is not always possible to provide enough experienced staff to carry out the treatment, and patients may therefore suffer.